


Long Live the Queen

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England groans, clenches his fist in blond hair and slams his head back into the wall. Blue eyes blink up at him and he feels the way the younger nation smiles around his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live the Queen

England groans, clenches his fist in blond hair and slams his head back into the wall. Blue eyes blink up at him and he _feels_ the way the younger nation smiles around his cock.  
  
England shudders and shakes, slams a fist back against the cold tile wall and thinks that there is no way that he could possibly pretend that this is America. All the same, it is America's name he whimpers when he comes, but it is Canada who licks his lips and smirks up at him.  
  
England slumps against the wall, his hand already reaching past the waistband of Canada's jeans to wrap around the hard cock within. He takes a deep breath and tries to pretend that Canada's whimpers are just a little bit louder. He closes his eyes and hopes against hope that Canada doesn't call him Daddy.


End file.
